pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Flygonic
Habeis llegado al lugar adecuado, entrad y postead! y no olvideis firmar no vengais si me quereis insultar o flygon os matara!!! Ardooor y Rabiaa Decias? Cotempla esto y esto! 20:14 3 dic 2010 (UTC) veo veo que eres nuevo, bienvenido, yo ultimamente no estoy editando por algunos asuntos, de ke wiki vienes???Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 21:08 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Welcome Bienvenido a esta fantastica Wikia, es tan bueno saber que hay más Usuarios Nuevos, espero que Continues editando cosas, Bueno Saludos y Bienvenido ShAsS::¡Archivo:Mamanbou_icono_quieto.pngArchivo:Gallade_icon.png 22:01 8 nov 2010 (UTC) bueno.... cuando se llene los cupos faltan 6 chicas =S si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 14:07 10 nov 2010 (UTC) el noticiero... ...lo pueden editar todos. Pero bueno, lo pondre :) Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 23:32 11 nov 2010 (UTC) entrare pero ahora no puedo ya que estoy continuando el mapa de mi region en una o dos horas me inscribo n_n si tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 13:07 12 nov 2010 (UTC) !!!! no tu saldras en dos o un capitulo porque tu encuentras a la banda mientras tocan y los contratas'Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor!' 13:58 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Pues claro Pues claro que puedes usarlo: Para eso lo meti en el concurso XD El futuro campeon 14:13 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Quimera!! Aqui tienes a tu Flykenki Flykenki Espero que te guste ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Snivy IconoAlux, Viva Snivy!!!: si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo, y... admira mis Fakemon! =DSnivy Icono 12:10 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Mothy si quisieras crearla tu... te propongo algo asi como un trueke...yo hice esta nueva version del sprite de mothy y queria saber si podrias dejar que aparesque en mi saga Pokémon! ?...si si tambien quisiera saber si le puedo inventar una pre y una evo...saludos thumb ~'[[Usuario:AutumPanda|'Autum]][[Usuario_Discusión:AutumPanda|'Everiday']]~''' 20:33 28 nov 2010 (UTC) ok lo usare para mi pagina..si quieres subirlo aparte...y ok tampoco le hare evos ni pres..y claro! quiero ser tu amigo :) por cierto mi mothy se llamara...Tian :D '''~[[Usuario:AutumPanda|'Autum']][[Usuario_Discusión:AutumPanda|'Everiday']]~''' 22:49 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias No te lo dije antes pero gracias por tu donacion espero que sigas adoptando y donando fakemons '''Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gifArchivo:Arceus_icon.gifArchivo:STARAPTOR_I.gifEl super entrenador 'Quieres algo?' ''Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!'' Algo que te dejara con la boca abierta'Mira que bien pinto! Archivo:Heatran_icon.pngArchivo:SHAYMIN_I.gifArchivo:Darkrai_icon.gif 17:43 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Ten Mi carta Lv X de Cresselia:Archivo:Cresselia_Lv_X.png Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 19:52 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Etto... no te diste cuenta de un detalle en el vs de Luz:tiene un broche en forma de luna en el pelo...Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 22:16 3 dic 2010 (UTC) puedo ser parte de tu saga esa de las cartas pokemon pronto te doy los datos pero mi mazo se llamará FloraEscense su pokemon mas fuerte es tropius X, pero destacan doredia, lumineon, Vespiqueen, Bellsom y Butterfree pronto sprite y todos las cartas (son como 20) Soy Alice ...¿Me hablas? 15:52 6 dic 2010 (UTC) ehhmmm como se hacen las cartas xD Soy Alice ...¿Me hablas? 16:03 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Mis cartas ve mis cartas aqui¿te gustan, eseuida las siguo? Soy Alice ...¿Me hablas? 16:39 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias :3 Gracias!!!! los VS molan e_e [[Usuario:King457|'''''King... ]]~'''''[[Usuario_Discusión:King457|¿ Que ?'' '']][[w:c:es.pokeespectaculos|'''''En PE]] 20:03 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola soy gallade vner a decirte si quieres se miamigo y si lees pes?el maestro de los gallade 20:12 6 dic 2010 (UTC) no te molestes igual dejalo como estas, ademas no puedes borrar articulos solo los admin pueden Soy Alice ...¿Me hablas? 20:23 6 dic 2010 (UTC) ALGO LE PASO AL POKEMON CARD MAKER!!!! VE Y COMPRUEBALO!!!!! YA!Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 23:40 7 dic 2010 (UTC) bueno ponte la placa n_n aqui esta tu Aipom archivo:Aipom NB brillante.png Soy Alice ...¿Me hablas? 00:15 8 dic 2010 (UTC) categoria Es facil, solo en la pagina que estes abajo ahi dice "añadir categoria", luego escribes el nombre y le das enter dos veces. Luego haces clic en el link rojo y ahi escribes una descripcion de lo que sera la categoria, y listo. Espero que haya sido de ayuda. Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 16:18 9 dic 2010 (UTC) artwork Pues no soy muy bueno haciendo artworks, me salen igual que los tuyos, si quieres puedes pedirle ayuda a Alex pokemon, los de ella son muy buenos. Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 18:12 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok, podria ser... Es muy buena idea, mejor ven al chat y lo hablamos http://xat.com/Fakemon El futuro campeon 17:12 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Ten tu quimera Se llama Sweotto espero que este a tu gusto: Sweotto Snivy IconoAlux, Viva Snivy!!!: si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo, y... admira mis Fakemon! =DSnivy Icono 22:12 17 dic 2010 (UTC) mejor Mejor que en el manga me llames Arehandoro, ya que junior no me gusta'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 14:36 22 dic 2010 (UTC) PD:Esque mi personaje es hijo de Lectro y Inverna(En españa) ai, muxas graacias uf me as dao una idea estupenda!! voy a empezar por un gastly de fuego, y luego seguire su cadena evolutiva, pero de fuego ^^ muxas graacias :D y, oye , como te parece ke me akedado la región Ispenia? xd Qaaarlosx 20:23 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro Pero podrias darme ideas de movimientos tipo astral que no se me ocurre ningun movimiento T.T Espero ayuda Snivy IconoAlux, Viva Snivy!!!: si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo, y... admira mis Fakemon! =DSnivy Icono 11:42 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias Buenas ideas, si se te ocurre alguna otra te agradeceria que me la dijeras. Cuando hagas ese legendario, muestramelo para que lo ponga en la pagina de tipo astral. Snivy IconoAlux, Viva Snivy!!!: si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo, y... admira mis Fakemon! =DSnivy Icono 12:10 24 dic 2010 (UTC) emmm bueno uso paint normal y los hago puntito por puntito (pixel por pixel) pero creo que solo es simple practica n_n [[User:Pika...|''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|Christmas... '']] 18:27 24 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: a veces uso base de otros pokemon pero muy raras veces Claro Gracias por seguir mi consejo ;D La verdad creo que las Imagenes hacen los Articulos más agradables, por cierto geniales capitulos y Feliz Navidad, Saludos ShAsS::¡Archivo:Mamanbou_icono_quieto.pngArchivo:Gallade_icon.png 19:32 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola! Solo queria decirte que: Por que seas chica NADIE TE ODIARA... (almenos yo no...) i 2a tengo el artwork de Dumb: Archivo:200px-Dumb.jpg3a: Feliz Navidad!!!!! El futuro campeon 20:33 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Si Si quiero se tu amigo, pero lo que passa es que me equivoque al teclear, si quieres te hago cualquier sprite, solo dimelo... (mientras no sea artwork) El futuro campeon 20:50 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Felicidades!!!! Te he hecho un nuevo sprite de Tex, si no te gusta o no lo vas ha usar dimelo, ok??? Mira es este:Archivo:Tex_by_lance27.png Hasta tiene un capturador El futuro campeon 21:26 26 dic 2010 (UTC) gracias hize esto archivo:PAM logo.png es para PAM mi nueva saga inscribete porfa [[User:Pika...|''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Woodrow|Jear...]] 16:25 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hola, Vulkan, queria preguntarte algo... Sabes donde amigos...Pues yo he pensado poner los 3 pokémon favoritos al lado, en vez de uno, pero como yo no se tu tercer pokémo favorito, pense en poner a Tex junto a Flygon y Daikenki, solo si me das permiso, si no quieres me tendras que decir tu tercer pokémon favorito, ok¿? Necessitas algo¿? 10:35 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias¡! Muchas gracias por la quimera Necessitas algo¿? 12:32 28 dic 2010 (UTC) regalos n_n mira te hize este archivo:Sya MM.png y le agregue sombras y transparencia a este n_n archivo:Vs sya.png espero que te gusten [[User:Pika...|Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Woodrow|Jear...]] 15:26 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Sip Puedes usar mis plantillas, en cuanto a lo del Continente Aluza: *No puede ser Cadiz porque antes lo era una usuaria y si lo usas empezara a borrarte la pagina. Le paso igual a Alex con Krindian. *Y creo que voy a hacer otras cosas sobre el continente. No hagas nada aun, ya te avisare n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Viva Snivy!!!: si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo, y... admira mis Fakemon! =DSnivy Icono 16:01 28 dic 2010 (UTC) hOLa Vulkan si quieres un artwork por favor dame un vs del sprite el maestro de los gallade 20:43 29 dic 2010 (UTC) >.< no tenóas que agredecerme no fue mucho trabajo solo fueron sobras y transparencia lo hice muy rápido y gracias Chispitas caleintes (Flarachu ) [[User:Pika...|Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Woodrow|Jear...]] 21:15 29 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: Quieres un huevo de alguno de mis fakemon? e.O yo ya te había puesto como amiga (encerio mira mi usuario) ok seamos amigas entonces [[User:Pika...|Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Woodrow|Jear...]] 21:29 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola ya termine espero que te guste a mi no me gusto mucho me haces publicidad! Archivo:Sya_Artwork.png Hi Vulkana holas amiga aqui esta tu huevo ¿puedes adivinar cual es? nacera a las doce del mediodía (en tu país ewe) el 31 de diciembre ( año nuevo e.e ) [[User:Pika...|Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Woodrow|Jear...]] 21:51 29 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: aqui esta archivo:Huevo de regalo para Vulkana.png ok sere rival n_n [[User:Pika...|Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Woodrow|Jear...]] 22:25 29 dic 2010 (UTC) :D oh gracias! es tan...Gyllastastico! :D '~'[[Usuario:AutumPanda|'Autum']][[Usuario_Discusión:AutumPanda|'Everiday']]'~''' 17:45 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya nació archivo:Mascota de vulkana.png] No le pongo nombre aún n_n [[User:Pika...|''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Woodrow|Jear...]] 14:45 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Ten El versus hazlo tú porfavor, el mm:Archivo:Leo_Ranger_MM.png y...Archivo:Milotic_NB_hembra.pngArchivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 20:22 3 ene 2011 (UTC) esta bien,pero borrale la sombra de la caraArchivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 20:56 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Mira, ayer iba a decirtelo, que los dos, por error (yo todavia no conocia tu juego) lo pusimos los mismos nombres. Por eso, quiero decirte que le cambiare el nombre, pero quiero que me perdones, le cambiare el nombre, pero quiero que por esta causa, te parece si mis y tus juegos se conectan?FELIPEPOKE 21:20 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Oye Te tengo una noticia para el poke-noti, he avisado sobre los juegos pokemon desierto, bosque y glaciar, ambientados en una region basada en america del sur. Ademas sera la primera region que tiene versiones donde los paisajes son diferentes. Pliss.FELIPEPOKE 19:01 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias LA idea del movimiento me gusta y la del ovni la tenia hecha hace un tiempo pero la pondre. Pero no quiero alterar los tipos de ningun Pokémon conocido. Pero gracias de todos modos. Snivy IconoAlux, Viva Snivy!!!: si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo, y... admira mis Fakemon! =DSnivy Icono 12:01 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Puedo Puedo participar en pokemon ranger la nueva era, por favor'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 00:05 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola soy lance otra vez, queria pedirte un favor: Ya que Nicolas no esta y tu te encargas de el noticiario de poke-noti, podrias hacer un poco de publicidad mediante una noticia de mi nueva wiki, si quieres mas información ve a uno de mis blogs, me harias un favor muy grande si lo hicieras, Necesitas algo¿? 10:41 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Oye Mejor quiero que mires el proximo capitulo, que ahora sera editado, y no olvides comentar por favor. ¡Felicidades! Has recibido una mascota por el evento de Viajes por Teselia. Has recibido el Tabunne Brillante de Sofia Archivo: Tabunne NB Brillante.png FELIPEPOKE 23:06 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Frente a tu pregunta se te dara a conocer la historia de Felipe: En realidad, Sofia y Isabel son menores que Felipe. Su padre, antes de casarse con su madre, se habia casado y tuvo dos hijos (los que nombra Sofia: Vielka y Gonzalo). Luego se separo y se caso con la madre de Felipe. Cuando el era un bebe, sus padres se separaron. Su padre se caso de nuevo y tuvo dos hijas : Sofia, y un año despues a Isabel. Esa es la historia de Felipe. Gracias por preguntar. FELIPEPOKE 23:12 11 ene 2011 (UTC) 0.0 Se meh abia olvidado! Bueno, supongo que traere los resultados en 1 o 2 horas. Por cierto ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 16:28 15 ene 2011 (UTC) gracias y + Muchas gracias por la quimera y tambien gracias por los futuros sprites que me haras. A proposito, me puedes hacer uno de Crovenbat? Por cierto, tal vez el resultado del concurso se demore un poco mas, pero de hoy no pasa. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:12 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Pues... la página era esta: Concurso: Personajes de CH:VK... pero el concurso ya termino :/ así que haré una excepción :D ...pon los datos de tu personaje en esa página o en mi discusión y pronto saldrá tu personaje :) Q]]CHO!! 19:35 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Preparate Vulkana Ahora pondre la medalla cascada asi que ponte atenta.FELIPEPOKE 12:42 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Zap GAP he aquí(sono raro) un nuevo sprite de zap:Archivo:Zap_y_Shinx.pngte gusta????Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 14:56 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Te propongo algo... que te parece si los protas de GAP,tengan alguna relación(directa o indirecta)con uno de los pokes legendarios de Sinnoh?Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 19:57 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Arigato :3 Zap podría ser con Heatran,era obvio que yo con Cresselia,y Jake con Regigigas,y cada uno con uno de trío del lago: Zap y Azelf,Jake con Uxie y yo con mesprit...Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 22:08 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Discupa... perdoname pero olvidé poner equipo en las audiciones para ALS, podrías ponerlo??? El hermano perdido de luigi... PD: Quieres ser mi amiga? problemas... u.u, bueno el problema es que no hay minis ni caras mm de la quinta generación por eso quería puso que no se podían así que porfas saca a oshawood de tus pokémon perdon por la molestia ~♬SpongeBob SquarePants ~ and Gary♬ 15:13 23 ene 2011 (UTC) OK :D agamos un crossover, pero primero ¿¿que es eso D:?? ~♬SpongeBob SquarePants ~ and Gary♬ 15:17 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Uh oh lo lamento no fue mi intencion, ahora mismo le cambio los nombres y perdoname >.< [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germen-kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¿Dudas? x3~~']] 14:01 24 ene 2011 (UTC) A new idea! y que tal si en GAP...los legendarios(Heatran,Cresselia y Regigigas)...TOMEN FORMAS HUMANAS??Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 14:25 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Es lindo... pero no me gustó mucho...Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 19:43 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Magical PokeAdventure Organiza la ficha de inscripción y no puedes elegir a a treecko como inicialArchivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 22:17 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Tu ............ Trainer Card, por tener algunas medallas: Archivo: Trainer Card Vulkana.pngArchivo: Snivy NB.gif' La quinta generacion es lo mejor No me crees??' 14:34 1 feb 2011 (UTC) regalin..tirintintin (?) eh como mira lo que te hize, con base al de may en pokemon esmeralda archivo:Sya artwork by Kolergar.png <~♬SpongeBob SquarePants ~ and Gary♬ 02:17 2 feb 2011 (UTC) ... este ehm primero gracias =D es mi primer art de humano n_n, y te q1uería pedir que hagas tu página para mi novela Sya (ALS) siguiendo esta base oki? ~♬SpongeBob SquarePants ~ and Gary♬ 14:31 2 feb 2011 (UTC) te he echo te he echo un sprite de Sya en bañador...Archivo:Sya bañador.png'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 15:12 2 feb 2011 (UTC) naaa me quedo, mis bebes (ALS y las Islas Wakiji) son solo míos y no los voy a dejar solos xD ~♬SpongeBob SquarePants ~ and Gary♬ 17:22 5 feb 2011 (UTC) ..........----..... Que nombre le puedo ponerArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 18:12 8 feb 2011 (UTC) una pequeña idea :D sobre tu concurso pokéfanon special... pensaba que los malos podrían tener una identidad doble (uno que sea coordinador y otro entrenador)... si quierees yo puedo crear ambos personajes (junto con el pokémon acompañante)... bueno, solo es una pequeña idea ¬ ¬ Archivo:Bulbasaur_mini.gif '''Nunca nadie nos podrá parar ♪♬ Archivo:Turtwig_mini.gif 19:16 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola en pokefanon special se puede tener pokemons legendarios?????(Esque manta dragon se puso uno)Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 17:43 10 feb 2011 (UTC) trato hecho Pondré a tus Fakemon y ahora me tendras que decir esos 5 nuevos ataques. Snivy IconoAlux, Viva Snivy!!!: si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo, y... admira mis Fakemon! =DSnivy Icono 20:35 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Vulkan n.n vengo ha hablarte de Black El y Giovanni ya se conocen, ya que Black se infiltro en el Team Rocket haciendose pasar por un soldado y debarato sus planes, luego Giovanni reclamó venganza y Black se puso gorra para que no lo reconocieran y se canbio e nombre a Black, trata de disbaratar los planes del Team Rocket y es muy bueno en cuanto a disfraces, Giovanni tambien lo esta buscando, no se conoce su verdadero nombre (te lo puedes inventar tu) y tampoco se conoce y se niega ha hablar de su pasado. Eso es todo, puedes usar mi historia... o no, tu elijes, atentamente Necesitas algo¿? 21:05 10 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: Me encanta sya es muy original n.n Oye... SOLO te transformas en Vivraba y FlygonArchivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 22:01 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias¡ por el artwork, ahora lo pongo en su pagina. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:39 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Holaa :) Esto.. quieres ser mi amigo? (mi poke favorito es wartortle :P)--Qaaarlosx 20:01 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Trama del Crossover ALS-GAP bueno este mensaje es para la trama del crossover ALS-GAP... no se como ambos se encuentran en Sinnoh podríasmos acerlo de Dialga, Palkia y Giratina no se es solo una idea dime las tuyas ok ~♬SpongeBob SquarePants ~ and Gary♬ 23:22 13 feb 2011 (UTC) huy las inscripsiones de AV no estaban terminadas adaptate a lo que esta por favor.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 14:44 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Si :D Me encantaria, como es por paint o a mano??? Si es a mano: A mi se me da bien dibujar (segun muchas personas)... PD: No estas emocionado por los premios Fammy's.... Se tendrian que haber dado los premios ayer... Necesitas algo¿? 17:20 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Dos cosas #No sabia que era tuyo #La encontre en Pokemon Wiki, en la pagina de los protagonistas. #No sabia que te gustara ese sprite, no es por nada pero me esperaba a Red o a Silver. Ultimate Diamantino 18:39 14 feb 2011 (UTC) puedes poner los sprites de Sya en las inscripsiones de AV. Me arias un favor'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 19:12 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Oye... Te deseo suerte en los Premios Fammy, tengo algunas ideas muy buenas que te podrian gustar mucho sobre el manga que hacer, te conectas al chat??? ademas alla podras decir en que te ayudo por el manga Necesitas algo¿? 19:28 14 feb 2011 (UTC) :D Pues muchas gracias, tu tambien eres buena :D Fuiste la 1 que me dio la bienvenida, creo que seremos amigos ;D ChrisYeah 19:25 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Hoola Esto, Vulkan kieres er mi amigo :p ¿? --Qaaarlosx 20:03 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Te puedes unir ? ¿Te podrias inscribir en mi nuevo reality Gold dream ? Por favor.. es de concursos, metete a su pagina Gold Dream (Pokereality). Ojala te interese y te inscribas, te garantizo que sera entretenido, solo debes poner los datos que salen en la pagina del reality y llenalos en mi discusión y ahi te agrego. Por favor inscribete, te divertiras MUCHISIMO Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH 01:57 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Si Puedes ponerlos no pasa nada. Snivy IconoAlux, Viva Snivy!!!: si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo, y... admira mis Fakemon! =DSnivy Icono 15:52 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Vale sí claro Manty Mantadragon 18:04 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Por qué? Venia por aca y vi a tus pokémon Gramask y Tikigre, esos, ESOS ESTAN ROBADOS. No entiendo ni porque lo hiciste, los sacaste de acá: aqui. Ahora hay mucha gente que roba y tu te sumas. Sinceramente no puedo explicarte lo mal que me caen las personas que roban fakemon o las cosas de otro. POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXX!!!!!!!-- 21:12 16 feb 2011 (UTC) :Y sus nombres originales son Hapimask y Tikigree, ladrona. -- 21:15 16 feb 2011 (UTC) : : jajkajaaj tu personaje se viste con pieles d naranjaa jajajakajaaa me gsta tu originalidad ;) Hola Pues claro que puede salir, pero si sale el 25, tendra que salir por Hoenn mas veces, espero que no sea un problema para ti... Y sobre el manga... Ya me diras que Necesitas algo¿? 23:05 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Toma Hola Vulkan, soy (con voz grave) Ultimate diamantino '''y quiero darte esto para tu saga. Archivo:Rotom_en_sus_formas_(1).png Archivo:Rotom_en_sus_formas_(2).png Archivo:Rotom_en_sus_formas_(3).png Archivo:Rotom_en_sus_formas_(4).png Archivo:Rotom_en_sus_formas_(5).png PD: En mi saga PD los protas van a salir del Bosque Vetusto, te gustaria hacer un Crosserver, empieza en GAP y termina en PD.Ultimate Diamantino 10:09 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Espero Espero que te gustacen las caras de Rotom, crei que te gustarian para el Rotom de Zap. PD: Gracias por el comentario, a ser posible que sea un poco mas largo, sin ofenderte.Ultimate Diamantino 12:12 26 feb 2011 (UTC) PD2: Por favor contesta al mensaje "favor" porque necesito saber si quieres hacer el crossorver......ver informacion en mensaje "favor". PD3: Es que el Rotom de Enrique era el padre del Rotom de Zap, sorpresa 0_0 Genial Me parece genial, podemos hacer: #Empieza en PD donde Enrique conoce a Zap despues de dejar uno de sus pkemon en el laboratorio del Prof. Serbal para entrenar a Rotom. #Despues del combate los ataques chocan y.....sigue en GAP #Cuando los atques chocan se ve que han empatado pero Asteroide, Galaxia y tu villano se unen y roban los Rotom. #Finalmente los Rotom vencen a los villanos y Enrique y Zap se dan cuenta de que sus Rotom son los mejores. PD: Tambien podriamos hacer un One-Shot, es decir una serie de un solo numero o hacer secuelas en cada region, la proxima region de mi serie va a ser Johto. Tu eliges.Ultimate Diamantino 13:15 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Responde............ Propuesta Hola..................he pensado que como tengo mucho tiempo libre me puedes pasar el argumento de GAP 17 y asi te lo hago. Es decir tu serias el guionista y yo el escritor, como en los comics.........si te llega este mesaje responde. Si no po a sido un placer trabajar contigo TT_TT nunca olvidare cuando estabas vivo *Flashback* Hola....quieres hacer un crossorver.....Rotom VS Rotom.....descanza en paz. Ultimate Diamantino 17:22 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Espero que te recuperes Espero que te recuperes, no queria meterte presion, me siento culpable TT_TT. PD: Aun sigue en pie la oferta guionista/escritor con poco salario. Si no sabes lo que te digo lee el anterior mensaje.Ultimate Diamantino 17:52 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Toma Lo sabia los del preescolar me decian que nunca aparecerian la Orden del Mal de Oseo, decian que estaba loco uajajajajajjajajajaja.............eh que haces leyendo mis pensamientos, como? a si te estaba escribiendo en fin gracias por mencionar a la Orden del Mal, mi sueño pokemon fue reunir a todos los villans pokemon en una sola aleacion. Lo malo es encontrar la cara MM de Oseo y blablablablabalblablablablablabalblalbalblablablablablabla.... Sin rodeos graciasUltimate Diamantino 19:57 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Aqui Me alegra que te guste PAU. Puedes incribirte en Invitados en PAU, pero por Favor Lee las Reglas y el Aviso, muchos no lo hacen. Lo de los Sprites, por ahora no necesito ninguno pero gracias por ofrecerte si necesito alguno te aviso, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 22:34 26 feb 2011 (UTC) OK Pokemon658 Hola :) Me gustaria poder usar tu MM de la Pokéball --> Archivo:Pokeball_MM.pngPara mi saga y de paso me puedes decir que piensas de ella, espero que te lleve volando tu flygon bien rapido a mi discusión para dejar el mensaje porque es crucial Necesitas algo¿? 09:52 1 mar 2011 (UTC)﻿ Oh :D Muchas gracias, lo siento pero te importaria que le acabara de dar un toque 'lance', no es que no me guste si no que quiero acabarlo de retocar... Pero muchas gracias, ya me hiciste casi todo el trabajo Necesitas algo¿? 17:26 1 mar 2011 (UTC)﻿ si Todos pueden unirse al proyecto, de hecho la idea es que todos los usuarios se unan. Muchas gracias por la plantilla, te quedo muy bien hecha. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 00:03 4 mar 2011 (UTC) penguin-- picker... era si no? Puedes quedartelos claro, el huyevo nACERA DIA 11Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 14:31 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Hoolaa Gracias Vulkan :p, realmente es muy chulo ''~'' [[Usuario:Qaaarlosx|QaaaRlosx]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081201231813/es.pokemon/images/7/7a/Wartortle_icon.gif [[Usuario Discusión:Qaaarlosx|¿Quieres algo? - No dudes en pedírmelo']] http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090612183037/es.pokemon/images/1/1d/Agua_m%C3%ADstica.png [[Ispenia Dex|Mira mis creaciones :)]] 20:03 7 mar 2011 (UTC) No no lo eres, al parecer ayer desprotegieron la portada, ya mismo la vuelvo a proteger. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:12 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Sii! Muchisimas Graciias! Me gustaria mucho que me ayudaras con los sprites para comenzar a hacer sus pagiinas ^^ por ciierto quieres ser mi amigap???? adiosin!♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 02:54 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Vulkan99 Vengo a habisarte de que las Incripciones para la Liga Pokefanon termina el 11-3-2011 a las 20:00 si quieres inscribir a German, Leo o Jake date prisa.Ultimate Diamantino 15:34 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Sip soy un misterio no... ~♬SpongeBob SquarePants ~ and Gary♬ 19:48 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Crossover... Bueno este mensaje será largo así que prepárate: Creo que el Crossover debería constar de 2 partes, una la hago yo y la otra tu, cada parte será del tamaño de un cap normal de nuestras sagas... Bien mi idea es que mis heroes llegan a ciudad corazonada, el gimansio esta ciudao controlado por algun villano, pueden ser J o alguno de tu saga; bueno el esta disfrazado, para que nadie lo reconosca. Fantina ah sido capturada por el equipo galáctico, y la única forma de salvarla es que J/o el que sea villano los lleve a su nueva base secreta. Al llegar aparece Saturn, Mars y Venus y se pelean con los heroes, ya cuando van perdiendo contra los heroes (obviamente por son más) aparece Will/Mento (si quieres otro, pero no puede ser Cyrus/Helio) y acaba a nuestros heroes fácilmente. Cuando está a punto de matarlos el Garchomp de Cintia hace garra dragón y noquea a Xatu o al Pokémon de tu malvado (si es que los invetnas). Cintia, y la elita 4 empiezan a acabar con los soldados que acababan de llamar Mars y compañía con ayuda de nuestros heroes. Entonces aparece Helio y pelea contra Cintia, la batalla final sería Garchomp contra Weavile, y al final gana Garchomp a penas, los otros miembros de la elite 4 junto con nuestros heroes destruyen la base. Pero todos los comandantes galácticos logran escapar... (porque en mi saga tienen que volver a aparecer y estoy seguro que en la tuya también) y así final feliz... Zap y Ethan se dan la mano y bla, bla, bla Bueno dame tu opinión, si te gusta esa trama, si no solo crea otra porque a mi mente no se le ocurren más ~♬SpongeBob SquarePants ~ and Gary♬ 18:56 12 mar 2011 (UTC) 2 cosas 1.ARIGATO GOZAIMASU POR EL POOCHYENA!!:3 2.Que no eramos amigos ya??._.Archivo:Poochyena_2.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Dark,Moon,Light']] Archivo:Umbreon_Shiny_2.png [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Apachurrale Starp!]]Archivo:Cresselia_2.png 18:59 12 mar 2011 (UTC) quieres Quieres er mi amiga^^ si aceptas ponme a Riolu ^^Archivo:Riolu GIF.gifA que Riolu es estupendo ^^Archivo:Riolu GIF.gif 19:07 12 mar 2011 (UTC) ... Bueno la idea de que Helio lo este recosntruyendo es mejor!, bueno eso se me olvidó decir que rescatan a Fantina de la base galáctica pero eso es obvio xD ~♬SpongeBob SquarePants ~ and Gary♬ 19:07 12 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: Se llamará GAP & ALS: El secuestro de Fantina... te parece? ya ya nacieron los huevos, lo siento por tardar tanto :SArchivo:Riolu GIF.gifA que Riolu es estupendo ^^Archivo:Riolu GIF.gif 18:57 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Hey Gracias por inscribirte a AX que por cierto pone que no hace falta el MM pero si el VS que soy un desastre ﻿ conectare ne el xat http://xat.com/fakemon Claro... No entran los mas privilegiados, solo hay algunos puestos que estan reservados para los mas privilegiados, entran los primeros, osea que yo de tu me daria prisa (no hace falta que reserve... quedan por lo menos 6 puestos...) Withney~ 13:54 18 mar 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hola Vulkan99 Queria pedirte que te inscribieras en El Equipo Pokemon-XD / Inscripciones o sino morira uno de los Johnas Brothers Ultimate Diamantino 16:57 18 mar 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Pues Es facil, todos se entregaron a la vez, y en la Plaza Amistad hay muchos objetos, puede que ellos no quisieran evolucionar pero lo icieron por sus entrenadores. Ademas ya llevan combatiendo 38 episodios sin descanso. Ultimate Diamantino 10:49 19 mar 2011 (UTC) Uf Me ha quedado mal pero he hecho el vs de harleyArchivo:VS_Harley.png El Chico X Gracias Te ha quedado Genial. Muchas Gracias de Nuevo :D ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 19:03 19 mar 2011 (UTC) OK Vale, cuantos más mejor, de echo un buen lugar pa emcontrarlas es en Wikidex Ultimate Diamantino 22:58 19 mar 2011 (UTC) Hoola Pues claro que lo puedes usar :D para ese pokemon tuyo y para todos los que quieras, además el tipo luz no lo creé yo, pero he editado su página y lo uso en mi Dex. Oye Vulkan, una duda, yo ya tengo creada mi firma, pero como puedo usarla en las discusiones :S ¿? --Qaaarlosx 12:16 20 mar 2011 (UTC) D: Y como se crea una plantilla¿? --http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Qaaarlosx/Firma 12:37 20 mar 2011 (UTC) ups aaaaaaaaaa valee, perdoname amigo xd pero eske aveces me cuesta pillar las cosas.., muchas graacias llebaba tiempo queriendo conseguirlo 13:00 20 mar 2011 (UTC) favor Veo que estas muy comprometida con tu proyecto de imagenes de pokemon del anime, pero te pido el favor de que antes de subirlas a la wiki la cambies el nombre de donde dice EP ya que se ve mal, y tambien la parte de donde dice px. Espero que nos apotes y asi tendremos una wiki mejor :D Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:24 23 mar 2011 (UTC)thumb|146px|un nombre mejor seria "Buizel usando bomba sonica"thumb|un buen nombre para esta imagen seria "Buizel usando pistola agua" ¡¡¡Hecho!!! Toma, perdon por la demora ó.ò Archivo:Flygon_Adorable.pngEspero que te guste ^.^ Archivo:Flor_Glacidea.pngCatalina24 23:24 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Enhorabuena Era correcto :) no te matare XD por ahora o_o PD: Me alegro de hablar con alguien, si quieres deja tu comentario en El Bronzor más limpio, el PD 40 PD 2: Ten Archivo:Huevo_Trapinch.pngeclosionara a las 18:00 Ultimate Diamantino 11:38 28 mar 2011 (UTC) PD 3: Estaria guay cambiar mi firma por Hidro Latigo? Po toma Que te parece la firma? Porque no has comentado? Que sera el huevo? Nacera a las 19:00 ? La ultima es que si Ultimate Diamantino 12:07 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Ten tu huevi Archivo:Huevo_scyther.png Ten Toma tus recien nacidos Archivo:Cara_de_Trapinch.png y Archivo:Scyther_OCPA_hembra.png, tambien ten tu huevo Archivo:Huevo_De_Cyndaquil.png PD: Es chulo que respondas pero porfavor deja comentario. Ultimate Diamantino 17:31 29 mar 2011 (UTC) woran dex no entiendo bien lo que me dices de la woran dex--Sebasweee 18:12 29 mar 2011 (UTC) SI, LO SABIA Sabia que algun dia te echarias aprendiz, primero fui yo, despues estuvo FELIPEPOKE y ahora tu. Lo sabia, lo sabia, y porfi comenta Ultimate Diamantino 18:14 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Genial Felicidades tu Trapinch ha evolucionado a Archivo:Vibrava.pngy tu Scyther a Archivo:Scizor_OCPA.pngy tu huevo a eclosionado Archivo:Cyndaquil_OCPA.png Que chulo no? Ultimate Diamantino 13:18 31 mar 2011 (UTC) :D Gracias por el VS, esta muy bien XD, oye ya voy a dar los resultados de Crystal Dream es que algunos usuarios no han hecho su fakemon, entonces lo evaluaré ahora. Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 12:10 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Te enseñare Pero prefiero mi Ufon (sin animo de ofender). Te enseñare todo lo que quieras saber. Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 13:14 2 abr 2011 (UTC) ... Hola Vulkana! se me ocurrió una idea, tu pusiste en tu audición a ALS que a Luxray lo ccaptura desde Luxray xD que te parece si Ethan le regala a Sya Shinx?? y Sya lo entrena desde esa estapa? dame tu opinión! 186.16.84.212 18:04 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta Hola Vulkan todavia podria participar en pokemon ranger nueva era esqe no pude inscribirme y ahora qisiera saber si puedo si no se puede dimelo no pasa nada. Ultra gallade 23:51 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Propocicion (no de la que piensas) Queria hablarte de un tema, Zap y sus amigos son buenos personajes asi que he pensado que podrian hacer crossorvers mas amenudo, podriamos acerlo cada 50 num eros, ejemplo: Nuestro crossorver fue entre PD 1 Y PD 50 y el segundo podria ser entre PD 50 y PD 100, asi se verian mas amenudo. Ultimate Diamantino 12:17 4 abr 2011 (UTC) Claro Vulcan Claro que acepto pero mis sprites los dejo aqui o en las inscripciones? y quisiera ser un acompañante de Tex en la historia o aparecer de vez en cuando '''solo avisame cuando comenzamos. Ultra gallade 20:41 4 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Me dejarias que Sya participara en AX aunque ya tienes un personaje El chico X﻿ Ya esta... ﻿Ya los tengo mira Archivo:MM_Ranger.png Archivo:Imanol_Ranger.png Archivo:Imanol_Ranger_con_Zorua.png Archivo:Imanol_Ranger_VS..png mi acompañante es un Zorua su PokéAyuda es transformarse en el Pokémon que le dija y atacar.Ultra gallade 21:36 5 abr 2011 (UTC) ¿cómo... ...se separan las imágenes? Manty Mantadragon 19:41 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Recuerdate Te acuerdas de cuando me preguntaste si tenia messenger te dije que no tenia? pues ahora si, es Enrique-Spider@hotmail.es eso es todo amigos Ultimate Diamantino 11:25 9 abr 2011 (UTC) tu pokémon hola es genial como pones el cuadro de flygon y la brome de subirle un nivel yo lo intente copie el codigo bb y me sale mal que es lo que pasa. Asi me sale Gyarados10 http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=162943 16:33 10 abr 2011 (UTC) ok me encanta la idea, siempre que querido hacer un crossover, aunque tendrias que esperar como unas 3 semanas ya que en este momento RL esta en el "arco de visita de Todd y Brock". Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:59 12 abr 2011 (UTC) Pues 1. Si puedo hacer las de los videojuegos ..... creo que ya tendre todos los de Heatgold y los primeros para final del viernes. 2. No puedo evitar que sean transparentes 3. Te preparare uno de Flygon, lo podras ver en Pokes VS Ultimate Diamantino 19:55 14 abr 2011 (UTC) Sugerencia Mis contactos me han dicho que vas a hacer un crossorver con RL pero no tienes inspiracion asi que......... Podia ser que los de RL llegan con parte de la bomba, asi que Zap trae a Rotom para repararla desde dentro pero tarda 6 horas asi que deciden entrenar, pero El Equipo Rocket contrata a "tu villano" para atrapar a Pikachu pero no lo consigue asi que Rotom repara la bomba para que les lleve, cuando llegan a Region Legendaria la nave explota y hace que el Equipo Rocket despegue de nuevo Ultimate Diamantino 20:42 16 abr 2011 (UTC) hola quieres ser mi amiga vi tu perfil es bonito ben alien supremo 001 00:40 18 abr 2011 (UTC) hola bueno conversemos ayudem a hacer ideas ara la serie ben alien supremo 001 20:25 18 abr 2011 (UTC) C= Muchas gracias , me encanto la quimera. Y claro que podemos ser amigos ¿Ya lo eramos, no ? Supongo .. XD Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 21:34 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Oye Mientras editabas en las incripciones yo lo estaba terminando de poner y al editar tu me lo has borrado, asi que lo siento pero yo lo estaba poniendo antes Ultimate Diamantino 15:09 21 abr 2011 (UTC) Oye Te has escrito en VT como Entrenadora rival 2 teniendo reservado criador principal El chico X Mira Te quiero enseñar mi nueva firma y dime como te parece Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:59 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias Si claro me puedes ayudar El flareon de la Wiki¿Algún mensaje? 09:55 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Peticion Para que quede mejor tu Gigacozmos te doy este (esta un poco cambiado) si no quieres usarlo no pasa nada y gracias por ser mi fan n.n Gigacozmos Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 15:40 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Claro Lo ise con ese proposito pero tendra que ser despues de la medalla 5, pero no te preocupes si falta mucho, en el 49-52(proximo) sera la 4medalla y en el 56-57 la 5ª, no es por nada es que acabo de terminar un crossorver Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:57 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Idea He tenido una idea, podemos hacer un par de apariciones de Sya en la 1ªTemporada de Pokemon Diamante, luego en la segunda (sera una mini temporada donde iran a Floresta de Pokemon Ranger) y en la 3ª Johto, aparecera acompañando a Hank y Alex Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:53 28 abr 2011 (UTC) Ok, te dejo que uses mis iniciales, aunque cuando tengo un fakémon en mi dex me gusta hacerles los sprites, asi que te podria hacer otros de tus iniciales... Entonces hacemos un trato, yo creo un articulo aparte de tus fakémo ejemplo Waspiri (Worion) y tu creas unas que pongan Lestar (Worion) ok?? Contesta lo mas rapido que puedas Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif ¡Mira mi pagina de usuario! Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png Dejame los mensajes que quieras Archivo:Estrella_Tarjeta_Entrenador.png ¡Mira mi Dex! Archivo:Togepi_mini.gif 19:21 28 abr 2011 (UTC) Podrias Me puedes hacer la caraMM de este Archivo:Ruby_sprite-1-.pngllamalo Enrique_AV_MM Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:59 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias Por cierto as leido el parrafo uno del mensaje idea Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:02 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Claro.... Con mucho gusto me inscribo pero a donde puedo inscribirme¿?Ultra gallade 18:30 30 abr 2011 (UTC) mmm... Podria ser un Emolga o un Snivy cualquiera de los dos y si quiero ser tu amigo.Ultra gallade 18:56 30 abr 2011 (UTC) My history Cuando va a estar mi historia, me apunte y espero.........................................................................................a y deberias saber que algo importante le ha pasado a Riolu en El Equipo Pokemon-XD Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:23 1 may 2011 (UTC) Hola No he estado muy presente estos días,pero claro, me puedes ayudar 'El flareon de la Wiki¿Algún mensaje? 15:19 2 may 2011 (UTC) Sugerencia Podrias poner a varios usuarios como narradores de PRG porque supongo que no te dara tiempo de hacer todas. Yo podria ofrecerme a hacer el de ChrisYeah o el de otro Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:27 2 may 2011 (UTC) Toma Te doy a charmander con su piedraeterna:Archivo:Charmander_piedraeterna.png PD:Me dejarias ayudar en RPG El chico X Y... En tu historia quepokemon llevas ¿vibrava?﻿ El chico X﻿ Cambio Si no te importa me encargo de la historia de Ale´s Riolu y tu de JoseLJL, es que a este ultimo no lo conozco muy bien Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:45 3 may 2011 (UTC) OK Lo comprendo, tambien es mi maestro "Dar cera, pulir cera" Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:59 3 may 2011 (UTC) Yo podria... Podria encargarme de la historia de poke-sabio El chico X﻿ Ya puedes empezar Hola Vulcan ya se puede empezar con mi historia de Pokemon RPG?Ultra gallade 22:19 3 may 2011 (UTC) REPITO TE REPITO QUE LO ENTIENDO Y QUE YO SOLO EDITO EN JOSELJL, CHRISYEAH, POKEMON 658. EN HISTORIA DE ALE´S RIOLU NO Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:56 4 may 2011 (UTC) Ten un regalo Archivo:Dancing_Trapinch-1-.gif Me ha costado tiempo pero por un amigo lo vale XD Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:05 12 may 2011 (UTC) Oye,puedo Si quieres puedo ayudarte en las historias de Pokemon RPG pues yo estoy disponible en los horarios que la mayoría no (O sea yo soy de Latinoamerica y cuando en españa es de noche aquí es de día) ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes algo que decir?~ Nee~ Se que tu editas my Historia RPG,asi que.........podrías volver a editarla?es que el suspenso me mata D: Archivo:Poochyena_icon.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Dark,Moon,Light]]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Apachurrale Starp!']]Archivo:UMBREON_I.gif[[Tienda de regalos de Pokefanon|'Comprame cosas :3']] 23:57 12 may 2011 (UTC) Venga Ya hace tiempo que no haces la historia﻿ de Ultimate Diamantino -3- me intriga un poco Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 11:07 13 may 2011 (UTC) crossover Listo, ya podemos hacer el crossover, solo di donde lo cuadrariamos. Por cierto, Tex aparecera en RL55 , ya que te inscribiste en el concurso. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:32 15 may 2011 (UTC) Lo de PRG Ya lo he organizao, yo me encargo de la de Palkiratina, Pokemon658 de la mia y Poke-Sabio de la de Leoccsit Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:12 17 may 2011 (UTC) Claro Pero no pongas muchas ya que son raras y solo coje las que esten disponibles Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 11:21 21 may 2011 (UTC) Claro Si, añadire la nueva fruta a la lista junto a tus miembros Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:51 21 may 2011 (UTC) ¬ ¬ Oye comprendo que no tengas tiempo para estar aqui pero se a apuntado otra a Pokemon PRG y nosotros nos ocupamos de cuatro o cinco historias mas nuestras series, asi que encargate almenos de esta Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:30 22 may 2011 (UTC) :) No te preocupes me encargare, tu ponte con Ale´s Riolu, que recuerdo que querias otra cosa Sya aparecera en el proximo epi de PD, le pongo un Vibrava de acompañante y un Gliscor brillante no? PD:No lo tengo Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:37 22 may 2011 (UTC) Lee Lee y comenta en mi blog: Lista de mejores amigos Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:02 23 may 2011 (UTC) Pero Lo tuyo fue 20 años antes de Rojo y Azul pero el mio era el hijo de ese, que vivia en los sucesos de Rojo y Azul Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 11:06 28 may 2011 (UTC) Pues Añadire tus frutas pero tengo que advertirte de que tenia pensado poner algunas mas asi que atenta Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:15 29 may 2011 (UTC) Haber si adivinas quien soy #Frase: Behind the musgo #Te veo la espalda #Te vi besarte con Ander ¿Quien soy? Imke 11:12 30 may 2011 (UTC) : ) Si pero no se hacer fakemon :( Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:44 30 may 2011 (UTC) Atenta Les presentamos producciones Flygonic Diamantino: Aventuras Secretas por la Region ......... (ASR...) Mis personajes:Archivo:Lucho-Hilbert_NB.pngSimplemente Loco, esta enamorao de Sya pero le da calabzas por culpa de su Gengar Archivo:Mara_MM.png Archivo:Entrenadora_guay_montaña_DP-1-.pngViaja para ver mundo con su Shinx PD: Vamos a triunfar Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:57 30 may 2011 (UTC) Veras Eso mola pero ahora se me olvido que le prometi una saga a Pokemon658 asi que la podemos hacer los tres, si mal no recuerdo dijiste que ultimamente estabas ocupada, los personajes pueden ser Black, Sya y Macro (de Poke658) Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:22 30 may 2011 (UTC) Que te parece la idea La idea de ultimate podiamos hacer inscripciones ademas seria la primera saga de tres usuarios lo pasariamos bien e iremos rapido El chico X Y esto es asi ya puse lo mio Con mis pokes favoritos Archivo:Macro_mm.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Infernape.pngDesde chimcharArchivo:Cara_de_Metagross.pngDesde metangArchivo:Cara_de_Scizor.pngEso desde scycherArchivo:Cara_de_Gallade.pngDesde raltsArchivo:Cara_de_Absol.png Archivo:Cara_de_Hitmonlee.pngDesde tyroge El chico X﻿ Pues Suena genial, podrias tener un Trapinch que evoluciona a Vibrava como inicial y mis pokemon y los de Macro los puedes ver en su discusion PD: Ya hay nimbre..........Los Viajes de Sitsu (LVS) Macro creo inscripciones Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:38 31 may 2011 (UTC) Oye *Cuando continuas GAP 25? adoro GAP *Me interesa esta serie que haras con Pokemon685 y Diamantino *Serias mi amiga? si aceptas ponme a Staravia y a ti...adivinare ¿Flygon? Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 15:20 31 may 2011 (UTC) Pues Es un Squirtle, evolucionara a Wartortle pero no a Blastoise, por cierto ya te dije que lo miraras en la discu de Pokemon658 Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:25 31 may 2011 (UTC)